Star Wars Fall of the Darkside
by John Silver fan
Summary: Dooku revealed Palpatine as the Sith Master, he is executed, the war continues, and Dooku is made the Supreme Chancellor. He soon finds himself distracted, however, and by one of Padme's handmaidens of all things. that'll be in later chapters
1. The Plan

Tyln Dooku sat at his desk, deep in thought. So many things had happened so quickly over the past few days he wasn't sure if he had processed it all yet.

A cough drew his attention up to the others in his office; Senators Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Representative Jar Jar Binks, Padme's two right-hand handmaidens, Sabe and Cari, and Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he hadn't just been caught off guard and daydreaming, even though he had.

"Nute Gunray is on the move. He's heading for Anu," Mace said.

Dooku frowned. Anu was rather close to Coruscant, deep in Republic territory. He and everyone else in the room knew that Gunray would not go willingly, he was too cowardly to do so.

"Grievious is behind this," he said after a moment.

"But couldn't it also be Asajj Ventress, Your Excellency?" Bail asked.

He shook his silver head.

"Not in the least bit, Senator. After what I did to her, or rather tired to do, I wouldn't be surprised if she left this galaxy all together. No, this is Grievious' handiwork. Only he or myself could ever make Gunray go so deep into Republic territory and so close to Coruscant. The only thing I don't understand, is why?"

"Maybe he's too confident," Padme said.

Dooku couldn't help but give a mirthless chuckle.

"Oh, he's very confident, Senator, but he has a right to be, at least to some degree. He carries the sabers of many fallen Jedi, Jedi who were skilled warriors yet fell to his blade. He's confident, sometimes too confident, but he wouldn't make a move like this without some... sort... of... plan... Of course!"

"What?" Bail asked, slightly doubting Dooku's current state of mind from his slowing his sentence to his sudden outburst.

Dooku sighed and stood up.

"He wants us to capture Gunray so he can tell him how to sneak in and free the leaders we have captive."

It all made sense.

"What do we do?" Padme asked.

Dooku thought for a moment, looking out the window. He turned back to the others and smirked. He had a plan.

"We're going to do what Grievous wants. We're going capture Gunray."

Everyone, except Yoda, seemed confused.

"How does that help us?" Bail demand.

"Let him finish you should, Senator."

Dooku smiled at his old mentor.

"We'll capture and contain Gunray and have the usual guard shifts, but not all the guards will be clones."

"Who else would they be?"

He looked at Yoda again.

"Master Yoda, I request the service of Master Kenobi and you as well, Master Windu."

Yoda nodded.

"Mace, Obi-Wan, and myself will be disguised as troopers and remain near Gunray's cell at all times. Now, Grievous had known me long enough to except some sort of counter attack from me, knowing I've figured him out, so he will do everything he absolutely can to avoid the guards and ambush those at Gunray's cell. That's when Mace, Obi-Wan, and I will strike. The plan is to take out his limbs as quickly as possible, without his limbs he's no threat."

It was agreed, and the plan was put into action.

When disguising themselves as troopers, Obi-Wan had a laughing fit when he saw Dooku and Mace in the armor, for they were both taller than the clones. Dooku had it the hardest, being the tallest of them, but they managed to make it work.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Lets go."


	2. Failure

The trio kept near Gunray's cell but made sure they were a safe distance from it as well. The hours passed slowly for them, and they began to get stiff and hot in the suits. Dooku finally sat down against the wall and pulled his helmet off. His was sweating profoundly, so much so that his hair was mattered and some was stuck to his forehead. He sighed and blinked painfully as some sweat ran into his eyes.

"How do they do this all day? How do they run in this?" he said, though it was difficult, for his mouth felt as dry as sand.

Obi-Wan and Mace sat on either side of him and pulled their own helmets off, also sweating.

"I don't know, but I do have a lot more respect for them," Obi-Wan wheezed.

Commander Cody came to them. He handed them a canteen of water. They each took a drink then handed it back.

"All right, we need to get back in position," Dooku said.

Obi-Wan groaned but allowed Cody to help him up. He turned and helped Mace while Cody offered his hand to Dooku. The Chancellor was surprised when Cody hauled him to his feet with little difficulty. He was taller and heavier than the clones, yet Cody hadn't seemed to have a problem pulling him.

The trio put their helmets back on and continued their walking.

Night soon came, and there was no sign of Grievous.

Dooku had never been so stiff in his life as he was right now. Nor had he ever been so hot. He sat against the wall again, pulling his helmet off with a sigh. It was a little easier for Mace and Obi-Wan, for they were much younger, but Dooku was starting to feel his years because of the suit. He sighed again, leaned his head back against the wall, enjoying how cool it was, and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan went to check on him a few moments and discovered the old man to be asleep. He looked at Cody, who had come over. The clone commander was smiling slightly.

"Let him sleep for a bit, sir," Cody said.

Obi-Wan nodded and went back to Mace.

Dooku woke up a few moments later, however, when he fell over. He sighed and got up, putting his helmet back on. He found himself wishing that Grievous would just show up already.

Just then, Grievous jumped down from the air shaft, lightsabers blazing. The three men flew into action, their own 'sabers igniting. The cyborg general blocked their attacks. Their attacks and movements were clumsy due to their soreness from the armor, and this allowed Grievious to gain the upperhand. He threw them back and began cutting down the clones that tried to stop him.

Dooku ripped the armor from his body with the Force and, ignoring the wonderful feeling of being free of it, lunged at Grievous. His grace soon returned, and Grievous began to struggle. Obi-Wan and Mace pulled their armor off as well and joined the fight. Grievious managed to push the huge durasteel door on top of them and escaped with Gunray.

Dooku cursed as they lifted the door off with the Force. They got up.

"That definitely could have gone better," Obi-Wan said.

The Chancellor shot him a look that instantly stopped anything else he might have said after that.

Dooku was furious and humiliated that his plan had failed. The surviving clones were quick to move out of his way as he made his way out of the dungeon.


End file.
